End of a Monster
by Waywood Angel
Summary: ok I suck at summaries but Zoe suffers Frank and Dan help Zoe/Dan Zoe/Frank T rating cause I'm paranoid hope you guys like please review and be nice Don't own any of the characters unfortunately.


Zoe sat in HQ alone at the computer typing, it was a very quiet even Tom had gone to lessons today and frank was cleaning up a food fight. Zoe was very grateful that she was left alone although her life was perfect now away from SKUL with Dan and with great friends like Tom, Aneisha and of course Frank her mentor and father figure. Even with all of this she still was sad because in Mr Flatly's class everyone was preparing for father's day, and Zoe didn't have a father she was grown from the masterminds DNA in lab and lived at SKUL for 10 years. Zoe held back the tears when she thought about SKUL.

The lift doors opened and frank walked out

"Zoe?" Frank asked

Zoe suddenly jumped and spun round

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump" said Frank with an apologetic tone "Zoe I thought I said that you had to all attend school today to make sure no one suspects anything.

"I'm sorry Frank but I couldn't stay in class today" Frank pulled up a chair and sat next to Zoe as much as she wanted to Zoe couldn't look frank in the eyes.

"They were preparing for father's day" Zoe looked further away from frank and stared at the floor without saying another word Frank understood exactly why Zoe was upset.

"Do you want me to get Dan I'm sure that I could think of an excuse to get him out of class?" asked frank

"No I will be fine as long as I don't think about…" Zoe's voice broke and she trailed off.

Zoe had to hold back her tears she tried her very hardest but it still wasn't enough she began to cry slowly.

"Hey, hey come here said Frank as he pulled Zoe into an embrace, Zoe didn't care anymore she completely broke down in Franks arms with memories of SKUL and her foster father. When Zoe was put into foster care she was sent to a man called William Smith he was a nice man but he couldn't control his temper and sometimes when he was drunk he would hit Zoe with a belt and she couldn't take it anymore. Zoe had been too scared to tell anyone about this even Dan he only knew that she didn't like him very much no enough was enough she had to get out of that house.

"Frank can ask you something?" said Zoe still in Franks arms

"Sure"

"Can you get me out of my foster home?" said Zoe with fear in her voice at this moment Zoe pulled away from Franks embrace.

"What why?" asked Frank

Zoe rolled up the sleeves of her MI 9 jacket to the elbows she held her arms out for frank to see all the belt marks, cuts and bruises.

"That's why" said Zoe as she once again looked down at the floor

"Zoe did your foster father do this to you?" Zoe was too ashamed to actually speak she just nodded.

"Zoe I'm going to get Dan then call Stella and get you out of there ok?" Zoe just nodded again before rolling her sleeves down again.

"I'll be right back ok?" said frank while putting a hand on Zoe's shoulder.

The lift doors opened with Frank and Dan walking out, Dan ran straight to Zoe and hugged her close while frank walked away to call Stella.

"Frank told me about… him I'm so sorry why didn't you tell me?" asked Dan

"I don't know" said Zoe and she broke down all over again but with Dan this time they both sank to the floor, frank walked back and knelt down the other side of Zoe and placed a hand on Zoe's shoulder.

"Zoe Stella has sent a squad to arrest him as we speak and you can stay with me tonight until we find another family to stay with and Dan can go with us to get your belongings."

"Thanks Frank" said Zoe in-between the cries

"Umm Frank could we have a minute please? I want to talk to Zoe alone"

"Of course" said Frank he stood up walked away and turned his back.

"Zoe umm could I see please I want to know what happened to you" Zoe rolled up her sleeves and held her arms out for Dan to see. Zoe could see the anger in Dan's eyes he was about ready to kill William with his bare hands. Without even saying another word Dan stood up and marched towards the lift Zoe knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Dan stop!" yelled Zoey Frank turned around and ran to stop Dan

"Dan where are you going" said Frank blocking his path to the lift.

"Where do you think" I'm going to arrest that vile man myself Frank could hear the anger in Dan's voice.

"Calm down Dan"

"No did you see what he has done to Zoe her arms"

"Yes I have Dan but Zoe needs you right now ok" Dan nodded and calmed himself down.

Zoe's House

"I can't believe you actually live here said Dan" Zoe was in such a rush to get out of there she shoved everything into a bag until while she was packing her clothes she found a belt Zoe froze and dropped the belt to the floor.

"That's the one he used wasn't it?" asked Frank as walked towards Zoe to comfort her while trying to conceal his own anger while Dan just stood there.

"That's it" Said Frank he picked up the belt and handed it to Dan

"Zoe I want you to watch this" said Frank as he turned Zoe to look at Dan.

"This is for you Zoe" said Dan he snapped the belt in to on his knee and threw it to the ground, Frank then picked up the belt and marched outside Frank threw the belt as far away as he could.

Franks House

"Here Zoe you can stay here as long as you want to" said Frank

"How's forever does forever work for you?" Frank slightly smiled as he put Zoe's bag down on a Chair.

"Thank you Frank" said Zoe as she hugged Frank for what seemed like forever

Finally Zoe was away from that monster and with her friend her mentor Frank London her Father.


End file.
